


Fluffly Domestic Snippets Featuring Richard and Lee

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just utterly adorable domestic fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just want something utterly adorable with absolutely no plot, porn, or drama.  That's what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rich and Lee having (or attempting) breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

> So, these are the prompts my fiancee gave me this morning.  
> 1\. Rich and Lee attempting breakfast in bed  
> 2\. Rich and Lee shopping  
> 3\. Rich and Lee putting away laundry  
> 4\. Rich and Lee doing dishes  
> 5\. Rich and Lee don’t want to get out of bed
> 
> And they're very tiny chapters for each one.

Richard had honestly attempted to be quiet. Not only had he managed to wake up half an hour before lee- which was a miracle in itself- he had somehow slipped out from the loving grip of Lee’s arm around his waist without waking him up. And tip toeing down the hall and into the kitchen had been a breeze. 

Unfortunately, that had been the last easy part of his plan. There were so many pots and pans and appliances involved in cooking. Richard had never realized just how loud their electric can opener could be. And of course as soon as he used it, the dog came running in, instinctively knowing that something good, with food, was about to happen. Richard took a second to coddle the beast before turning back to the refrigerator and pulling out eggs, milk, cheese, and mushrooms and just about anything else that he could possibly throw into an omelette. 

Ingredients were one thing, but combining them, while making toast, while hoping the coffee was strong enough, while trying to be quiet, was a completely different monster. He had managed to keep the toast from burning, but as he pulled it out of the toaster oven, he realized that his omelette needed attention, grabbed the handle of the pan, and dropped the entire thing on the floor when the handle burnt his hand. Serve him right, but he curses his luck anyways, and he doesn’t know if it was the initial clatter or the swearing that’s finally caused Lee to rush to the kitchen, but Richard looks up, and there he is, smiling and trying his hardest not to laugh at the scene he’s walked into. 

“Are you making breakfast in bed?” He asks. Richard is sweeping up the gloppy mess- in hindsight a mop would have been more effective. 

“Well, I was trying to. But now, you’re up.”

“So?”

“So? So, the surprise is ruined.” Lee walks to Richard, and wraps his arms around his positively perfect mate. 

“I promise you, this was wholly and completely surprising.” He kisses Richard on the nose, and grabs a piece of toast before walking back out into the livingroom. 

“Where are you going?” Richard asks.  
“Back to bed.” He starts walking down the hall. “The best part of breakfast in bed isn’t the surprise, Richard. It’s being waited on by you.” He tells him as he slips back into the bedroom.


	2. Richard and Lee shopping

“We don’t need that, Lee.” Richard says for what must be the hundredth time on the very short shopping trip they were on. Richard didn’t like Dean & Deluca. It was too posh and pricey for him, and there was simply an air about the store that he didn’t really wasn’t comfortable with. But Lee couldn’t get enough of it. And they’d both agreed that it was a special treat, and when they went, Richard wouldn’t give him too much of a hard time about it. 

But there was a difference between keeping quiet when it came time to pay, and simply reminding Lee that just because they had a cart didn’t mean they had to fill it to the brim with ludicrously priced jams and cheese. 

“You aren’t supposed to judge.” Lee says, walking farther down the aisle, his hand on the back of the cart, meaning he was slowly pulling Richard down it with him. 

“I’m not judging. You haven’t finished the jar from the last time we were here. 

“But I’m almost done. And I will be before the next time you let me come.” He says, tossing something small into the cart, hoping Richard won’t see. 

Of course he does, though. He’s got eyes like a hawk. Only on occasions like this, when it suits him. The rest of the time, he’s completely oblivious. San Francisco Pride could run through their place and he wouldn’t notice if he had a good book in front of his face. But, seeing as no good books were currently around, he grabbed the tiny canister to inspect it as they slowly moved directly in front of the displayed price. 

“Lee. No. I’m putting my foot down on this.”

“Oh, but you promised. You can’t.”

“There is no possible reason that you would ever need to spend $100 on anything at this quantity. But even you aren’t going to find a reason to use edible gold flakes.”

“Sure I am.”

“What? What possible reason is there for these?”

“To have them, of course.” 

“That’s disgusting. You’re disgusting, Lee.” Lee turned around and smiled at Richard, then pecked him on the lips. 

“But you love me.” He says, sneaking in a couple of tins of brightly colored sugars as he does. 

“That doesn’t negate the fact that you, my dear, are positively insane.” Lee just shrugs, and starts to pull the cart down the next aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked it up.
> 
> This is a real thing, that real people apparently need. 
> 
> http://www.deandeluca.com/food/baking-essentials/giusto-manetti-23k-gold-flakes


	3. Rich and Lee putting away laundry

Richard could admit it, he was not above loving that the first thing he saw every morning being a shirtless Lee getting out of bed. But today, he was adamant about the fact that the pile of clean laundry that Richard had unceremoniously left in the hamper two days ago was going to get put away. Which meant that Lee didn’t stay shirtless for long (not that he was ever shirtless for long enough) and that he wasn’t going to be paying Richard the least bit of attention until his task was done. 

“Let’s go to breakfast.” Richard offers. 

“It’s 11:30.” 

“Brunch then.” 

“We can go to lunch, once these are all put away.”

“That is going to take, literally, forever.”

“Well, it will only take half of forever if you help me.” Lee says, putting freshly paired socks in their correct drawer.

Intellectually, Richard knew that he should help. That it would get done faster if he did help. But, he had already washed the bloody clothes- a chore he despised almost as much as he hated putting them away, and he couldn’t stomach the idea of actually doing more. 

Lee was a natural at laundry, being a fully domesticated human being, and not a man who had spent the entirety of his 20s AND 30s living like a wild animal. But Richard had found himself, two days ago, in the rare place of having nothing pressing to do while Lee was working, and as he was constantly relying on the domestic prowess of his partner, he decided that he would, for once, repay him the favor. 

It was a hard fight with the laundry machines, but Richard came out victorious. Tired, but victorious, with an over stuffed hamper full of clothes that definitely should have been sorted better, hung up right away, and positively taken more care of than he was currently able to give. But they were DONE, and that was the good part.

Richard had been absolutely fine to simply grab a new shirt or pair of trousers from the basket. But Lee, while he appreciated the effort, had not appreciated some of his favorite shirts not only absent their usual softness (“What do you mean dryer sheets? Fabric softener isn't the same as detergent?”) but also were sporting some very visible wrinkles. And after two days or Richard promising that he would get to it, Lee had decided he was going to take matters into his own hands. 

Richard readjusted, lying on his stomach so his head is right next to the place where Lee is standing, still sorting pants and socks. He tosses a pair of Richard’s underwear, attempting to get it in the pile he’s made for him, but the accidentally land on Richard’s face. At least they’re clean. Richard thinks as he places them in the correct pile. 

“Lee.” He’s really started to get into his cleaning “zone” and isn’t listening. “Lee.” Richard tries again to no avail. “Leeeeeeeeee.” 

“What?” And Lee doesn’t mean to snap, but he does. 

“Let’s go out.”

“I already said not until this is finished.”

“But you haven’t eaten. And you’re getting cranky.”

“I’m not cranky, I’m focused.”

“On dividing up our pants?”

“Yes, Richard.”

“Why, Lee?”

“Because, you won’t do it. And it needs to be done.” Richard stands up and puts his hands on Lee’s too tense shoulders. 

“Right now?”

“No better time than the present.”

“I think I could think of something better to do.” Richard says as he suggestively runs his hands down Lee’s back and around his bottom. Lee takes a step away. 

“Jesus, I feel like I’m getting a taste of my own medicine.” 

“You most certainly are.” How many times had Lee jumped into Richard’s lap while he was attempting to read a book or watch the bloody television?

“As much as I appreciate the irony of the situation, I really don’t feel like living in a pig sty anymore.” Lee kept an excellent house, and his side of the bed was sparkling clean. Richard’s side was decidedly less sparkling. 

“I hardly think a basket of clean clothes counts a pigsty.”

“It does to me.” Lee says, and Richard knows that he’s not going to to win this, so he sighs, lets go of Lee’s utterly delicious ass, and starts sorting clothes with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna confess it. I wrote this and then looked at it and realized I am TOTALLY Richard in this scenario. (A total jack ass) (but, hopefully, a cute jack ass)


	4. Rich and Lee doing dishes.

“Jesus, Titty-Fucking, Christ, Richard.” Lee says. He’s only been home two minutes, and he’s already gone to using quotes from Team America. Richard knew he’d been messy while Lee’d been away that week, but he didn’t think he had been Titty-fucking messy. 

“Oh, it’s not that bad.” He lies. It’s horrible. One of his socks is lying on the back of the couch, and his jeans from the last three days are in a pile by the door. 

“Do I need to hire a babysitter for you?” Lee asks, putting his bag down and walking towards the kitchen. Of all the places to go, why did he have to choose the kitchen?

“Maybe just a maid.” Richard says, getting up and following him, perhaps hoping that he can come up with a plan to distract Lee from what’s waiting for him.

“RICHARD!” Apparently, he’s too late. Richard takes a deep breath as he walks into the kitchen to face Lee’s wrath. 

“I can explain.” Lee holds up a plate, complete with half eaten pizza crusts. “Well, that was… that’s been in the refrigerator for ages.”

“Wasn’t there when I left.”

“Ages is a relative term.” Lee starts picking up dishes with caked on sauces, melted ice cream still left in bowls. 

“Good god, Richard, I’m surprised we don’t have roaches.” Richard had sprayed for them. So, on top of the messy food, the dishes were lined with pesticide. He was hoping not to have to tell him that. 

“I’ll clean it up later.” Richard says. “I think that show you like is on… The one about the housewives?”

“It’s DVR-ed. We’re taking care of this now.” Lee says, putting down a spoon that was bonded to a mug so he could reach under the sink for a trash bag. 

“It’s really not that bad.” Richard lied. It hadn’t seemed all that bad when Lee was gone. He was used to the debris. But now, with him here, it was as if the mess had suddenly appeared before his eyes. Lee doesn’t say anything, just hands him a bag, which Richard opens, waiting for Lee to start tossing things in it. 

“You know Julie’s coming over tonight.” He says, staring at him accusatorily. It was Richard’s idea to invite their friend over the same day that Lee got back, and considering how much cleaning they had to do in the next few hours, he was kicking himself.

“Would you like me to cancel?” He asks. 

“No. I want you to wash these dishes.”

“Can’t we just throw them in the bin? Get a new set this weekend?”

“Richard, it’s not Dixie Cups. I’m not letting you throw out good china just because you forgot to let it soak.” Richard knew for a fact that most of the plates he’d used were from Ikea. He’d made sure of it. Until he’d run out and had to use some of the dinnerware Lee’s mother had gifted them. 

“Should I let it soak, now?”

“No, we’re having company over. Now you have to scrub.” He’s finished throwing all the leftovers away. The bag is more full than Richard expected. Lee grabs a pair of yellow rubber gloves and hands them to Richard. “Now.” He says, taking the trash bag and tying it off. “I’m going to throw this out. When I get back, you’d better be elbow deep in sudsy water.” He says. And he’s really cute when he’s annoyed. Richard almost understands why Lee’s constantly all over him when he gets grumpy. Annoyed Lee is one of the many delicious flavors that Richard loves. 

He does try to be good, turning on the water and filling the sink. Though he must have used too much soap because he has a mountain of bubbles that he’s not quite sure he can contain. When Lee gets back, he’s already filled the sink with dishes, and is dutifully sinking his hands into the water as Lee walks into the kitchen. 

“Jesus, Titty-fucking, Christ!” he yells, and immediately retreats. How in the bloody hell did the water get that hot, that fast? Lee immediately runs to him. 

“Are you ok?” He asks, grabbing his rubber covered hands. 

“I’m fine. I just, wasn’t expecting that.” Lee adjusts the faucet. 

“I should have warned you. There’s a trick to this one.” He says by means of an apology he didn’t need to make. 

“It’s my faucet, too. I should have known.” Lee puts the water all the way to cold, filling the basin dangerously high. 

“Well, we all have our little blind spots.” He says. Richard moves in to kiss him. 

“Thank you.” He says. Lee smiles. 

“You’re welcome.” He playfully smacks Richard on the ass. “Now, get to washing.” He says, and quickly exits to pick up some more of Richard’s mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I think about it, I can't remember if Jesus Titty-Fucking Christ actually is from Team America or just from South Park. Either way, it's a very good curse word. Because why would our lord and savior (Ok.. well, some one's lord and savior) be titty fucking any one? Did he get a discount from Mary Magdalene? Bring 12 paying disciples and I'll throw in the last one for free? Make it a baker's dozen? Why not?!
> 
> In other news, I am most definitely going to hell.


	5. Rich and Lee don’t want to get out of bed.

The most obnoxious, unnecessary invention of the modern era was definitely the alarm clock. Richard found it positively rude, the blaring ringing nuisance consistently making itself known at the least opportune of times. 

Like today, when he was already awake, but perfectly happy innocently staring at his perfect lover sleep. Lee was the one with the alarm clock on his side of the bed. They’d tried it on Richard’s side, but he had thrown the damned thing on too many occasions. They’d had to replace it twice. It was better for everyone involved (especially the clock) if they left it on Lee’s side. 

He groaned as he blindly searched for the button to make it stop. 

“Did you turn it off or snooze it?” Richard asked. Lee yawned. 

“I don’t know.” Richard moved in closer to him, resting his head on the crook of Lee’s neck. 

“We should just throw the bloody thing away.” He said. Lee wrapped his arm around Richard’s shoulder. There was simply nothing better than being wrapped up in Lee’s arms.   
“How would we get up?” Lee asked.

“We could use our phones.”

“Then you’d just throw those against the wall.”

“They’d deserve it.” Richard moved his body closer, dying to be enveloped in Lee’s embrace. Lee wasn’t fully awake, and Richard wanted to keep it that way, wanted them both to fall back into sleep again. 

“You’re silly.” Lee says, and then they both go silent, luxuriating in the feeling of simply being together. They lie there together for a few moments, enjoying each other’s skin and breath and life together, then the alarm goes off again, ruining a perfectly wonderful moment. 

“You didn’t turn it off.” Richard says. 

“Well, I couldn’t see it.” Richard gets up and turns the stupid thing off himself, then returns to his previous spot before Lee has a chance to move. Lee laughs. “You know I have to get up.” 

“No I don’t.” Richard says, burying his face in Lee’s neck, his lips brushing lightly over the spot he knows drives him wild. Lee laughs again. 

“Richard!”

“What?”

“You’re trying to seduce me.”

“Always, forever.”

“Right now specifically. You know I have to get up.”

“Oh? You have somewhere pressing to be?” And he made a point. They both had a lot of work to do, but none of it was necessarily out-of-the house work. They weren’t facing any pressing deadlines. 

“We have to get up.” Lee tells him. 

“Not yet.” 

“Then when?” 

“Later.”   
“Why?”

“Because.” Richard starts before pulling Lee in for a I-haven’t-brushed-my-teeth-  
but-I-know-you-won’t-care kiss. “You have important things to do in bed.” Lee smiles before giving Richard a kiss back. 

“Well… if it’s important.” He says, and before he knows it, Richard is showing him just how important staying in bed that morning really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I identify with Richard here because I am not a morning person and also find it hard to get out of bed because of Lee Pace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for new chapters, please leave a comment!


End file.
